They come first
by kayahartford-belikov
Summary: When Lissa's parents die, Rose refuses to let Lissa be subjected to her abusive uncle's care. In a desperate need to protect her best friend they run away leaving behind everything they grew up with for the mountains of Montana. enter: Dimitri, her new teacher suspects something's not right with his new infatuation. All human please review, let me know if i should continue


Summary: Rose ran away from home with her best friend, Lissa after Lissa's family died and her only choice was to live with her abusive uncle Victor. Rose couldn't let her best friend face the torture that he would force on her so she left everything behind including a mother who was barely ever there and friends she has spent her life with. Enter Dimitri: her new teacher who automatically suspects something from Rose's protectiveness and lack of information on her past.

I do not own Vampire Academy sadly but the ideas are all mine :) please enjoy and review. Let me know if I should continue.

Prologue: Escape

I packed my bags in a hurry, desperate to get her away. I knew my mom wouldn't be home for a few months but I also knew that was the first place Victor would have his men look since his daughter, Natalie had let it slip that Lissa stayed at my house all the time. Victor had scared Lissa from the time we were little and Rhea and Eric despised him and his brother Robert but right now he was her only family. He was not a good man and was known for fits of violence and I couldn't let sweet, kind Lissa go through that trauma. I shut off my phone and took out the SIM card, breaking it. I then submerged the battery in water and did the same with Lissa's. I shut off my laptop after deleting all my accounts and had Lissa copy my example while I finished and packed only what I needed. We packed light with only what we had to take and over the past two months since the car accident I had completely emptied my account and trust fund as did Lissa. We made small withdrawals so not to arise suspicion and cleared everything. We also got the most expensive of our own belongings and pawned and sold them in different pawn shops over the state. I did my research, made our new ids and got fake birth certificates, transcripts, social security numbers. Everything we would need for a new life. I sold our cars and bought a new one with my fake identity but never brought it to my house or around where anyone I knew could see it, leaving it outside of town and bussing in. I took every precaution I could since we found out where Lissa would go. Her parents and brother had died in a car accident that we had been in on our way home from our ski trip. Lissa and I were the only ones to make it out alive and it took them two months to contact her uncle. Those two months Lissa has been staying with me and tomorrow she was supposed to go meaning tonight was our only night to make our move. We were leaving to Montana and I enrolled us in a private school called saint Vladimir. I was carefully not to leave a trail and we were just about to leave. All we had to do now was wait for the next bus.

"Are you ready to go Lis?" I asked, sensing her nodded. I gave our real first names so we wouldn't slip up but I gave us fake last names, generic ones that were common and easy to remember. Her name was Lissa and mine was Rose. I dropped our full names and just left our nicknames which were very common. My name was now Rose savim, a common last name in turkey which I used because my features showed my Turkish decent. Hers was Lissa Brooks. We could do this. Actually forget that: we would do this. At least until we were eighteen we had to make sure this worked. Eight more months is all we needed. I looked over at Lissa. Her long hair was now braided and had been cut a few inches. She had color contacts in at least until we got to Montana and she had temporary dye in which we would wash just before we got to the academy. She was tall and skinny so we altered her appearance, dressing her in lairs to look bigger then she was. We had it all figured out but now it was time for the tricky part: making it to Montana without being caught. I squeezed her hand to stop her from shaking and she gave me a trusting smile before we brought all our stuff out and locked up, stopping at the bus station right across the street from my house. Time for our new life.


End file.
